


Pleasure in the Stacks

by jollywriter



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hate fucking, Light Choking, Porn, look they're hot and horny and gotta fuck aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollywriter/pseuds/jollywriter
Summary: hi so I used to go here a very long time ago but it's been at least five years since I've seen an episode or read a summary. I wrote this for a friend, But it's also been so long since i had a Full Ass Fic that I thought i'd just go ahead and post it. It's just porn with plot, a little light domination, a side of almost hate-fucking, two horny idiots processing angst with orgasms.  So, the only like canon compliance at this point is, Myka and Helena exist, and so does the Warehouse.still, I hope y'all enjoy it <3
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pleasure in the Stacks

Myka stormed down the steps into the stacks of the Warehouse, the door swung shut behind her with a creaking groan, and she headed off in a random direction.   
Two or three rows in, she slowed, glanced back, sighed. Helena had gotten under her skin, again, and dealing with her snobbery, her arrogance, had driven Myka half to madness.   
Helena had this tick where she’d mock Myka’s ideas, and then glance at her, look at her lips, before smirking and moving on to some other train of condescending thought.  
It was enough to make a woman wanna lash out.   
She restrained herself, however, because this was the Warehouse and she didn’t want to knock something off the shelf that leveled the city.   
Or transported her into some alternate dimension.   
She began looking up and down the shelves. There was a meditative quality to spending time in the Stacks, looking at the artifacts. She learned strange, wonderful things.   
She heard heels click on hard concrete nearby, found her meditation interrupted by the insufferable.   
She looked up, saw Helena round the corner, spot Myka, and stop.   
“Well then,” Helena grinned. “I thought I’d have to go farther to find you.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Well I felt my point was rather poorly made, I wanted to reinforce how right I was about the Cummins’ artifact.”  
“I surrendered.” Myka said. “You can leave now.”  
“Oh no my dear you did not surrender, you simply retreated, to surrender means acknowledging, explicitly, your failure.” Helena smirked. “Retreat leaves open the possibility of counter-attack.”  
Myka fumed, turned, took a couple of steps towards Helena. “Why do you antagonize me?”  
“Oh my dear it is entirely too much fun,” Helena said. “Unfortunately, you seem to be the only mind worth quarrelling with. No one else can give me a challenge. Who am I to spar with, Pete?” Helena laughed. “And Artie’s a bore, too serious to really entertain the doom and gloom scenarios that are the most fun to contemplate.”  
“Are you actually out to destroy the world?”  
“I make things, dear Myka,” Helena strode slowly towards her, shoulders back, hands barely tucked into jean pockets. Her trousers were tight at the thighs, and the curve of her legs distracted Myka.   
She hated herself for the distraction.   
“You make, a headache inside my skull.” Myka huffed.   
Myka stopped walking, but Helena closed the distance.   
“Oh Myka,” she cooed, “Seeing you all flustered is entirely too good a reason to keep pestering you. All blushed, unsteady. You’re usually in such commanding control of yourself! I find it satisfying, to unmoor you so easily.”  
“You do nothing of the kind.”  
Helena was close enough to smell, grab, shove if Myka really wanted to. She wore a white button down blouse, Myka just noticed that above the swell of Helena’s breasts, none of the buttons had been done.   
The bra that could be seen at a glance was red, and lacy.   
Myka looked away.   
“I confess,” Helena smirked, “I had rather hoped there was a compulsion such as that, lurking somewhere under all that control. You’re a beautiful woman, Myka, and a tease, at that.”  
Helena reached out, brushed her fingers through Myka’s hair, Myka grabbed the hand, lunged forward, bodied Helena back into the stacks, pinned her firmly, hip to hip.   
Helena gasped, tensed, and then smiled, moved her leg, Myka realized Helena’s strong thigh was between her own.   
“Oh if I’d’ve known you had that in you, I would’ve provoked you sooner.”  
Helena twisted, pushed off with her other hand and used her hips against the stack for leverage, bucked against Myka, carried them both across the aisle to the other side.   
They crashed into the stack, it rattled behind them, something toppled far above but didn’t fall, Myka gasped for breath, realized her face was inches from Helena’s—  
Helena smelled good, better than that she smelled sweet, her lips were parted, and Helena grinned, she ran her tongue over her teeth, teasing Myka.   
“Oh I like you flustered entirely too much.”  
“Oh yeah?” Myka breathed, her voice was shaky, but she hooked a leg around Helena’s, pulled hard, and twisted as Helena buckled, carried them both to the floor, and suddenly Myka half-straddled Helena, she realized Helena’s thigh was right against her center and she gasped, almost moaned—  
Her chest was so close to Helena’s, Myka’s black blouse caught against Helena’s buttons, her hands were above her head, black hair fanned out beneath her.   
Lips, inches apart, they looked at each other, gasped for breath, and in the same instant, came to the same conclusion.   
Helena came up, closed the distance, kissed Myka fiercely, pushed against her, but Myka grabbed Helena’s wrists, pinned them above her head, ground her hips down into Helena to keep her stationary.   
Helena moaned, “Myka my dear, I didn’t know you had it in—“  
Myka moved her thigh, it ground against Helena’s pussy and the other woman moaned outright, her chest heaved, Myka locked Helena’s wrists in one hand and grabbed at her blouse with the other.   
“Rip it, then,” Helena breathed. “If you want me so bad.”  
Myka did, surprised herself, both hands grabbed at the front of her blouse and yanked, fabric tore free of buttons, and revealed the lacy red bra.   
It was almost sheer, more enticing than Myka had even imagined, she cupped one of Helena’s breasts, pushed the woman down with a kiss, pulled the cup down, tugged on a taut nipple.   
Helena whimpered, eager and wet.   
“Not so tough now, are you?” Myka whispered, continued to grind against Helena’s thigh.   
Helena lifted her own leg a little, caught Myka in the pussy, her panties were slick with arousal, she pushed back against Helena’s thigh for more friction, felt the pleasure already building.   
Helena grabbed at Myka’s breasts, her fingers found the gaps in the front of her blouse, tugged it open, Myka pulled her own bra down, Helena’s lips found her nipple, hard and ready.   
Helena’s hot, wet lips sent shivers through Myka’s body, she pulled Helena against her, desperate for more.   
Helena sank her teeth into the sensitive flesh, Myka moaned, her back arched, and she pushed Helena down, twisted her beneath Myka until she was on her stomach, grabbed her pants at the waist, pulled them down past her hips.   
A beautiful, pale ass was revealed, Myka struck the soft flesh, she couldn’t help herself.   
Helena cried out, and then smirked. “Really Agent, so handsy?”  
Myka spread Helena’s cheeks, slipped her fingers between those strong thighs, found a soaking mess, and rubbed Helena’s pussy lips. The fight went immediately out of Helena, and she pushed back against Myka’s fingers.   
Myka rubbed faster, circled her puffy clit, dipped two fingers into Helena’s eager, soaking pussy. She reached around, grabbed Helena by the throat, fingers pressed against the sides of her neck, not the front, and Helena’s pussy clenched as Myka applied pressure.   
“Yes,” Helena whispered. “Yes, gods yes Myka, please, please more.”  
Myka fucked Helena’s pussy faster, got knuckles deep inside the other woman, her legs began to tremble and her breathing grew faster, Myka held her still against her, fucked her faster and harder, Helena’s back arched and she pushed back against Myka’s fist.   
She was so close, Myka whispered into Helena’s ear, “Cum for me. Be a good girl, and cum for me.”  
She squeezed, added a third finger, and Helena erupted under Myka, her pussy clenched hard, Myka kept her fingers inside her, drew the orgasm out as long as she possibly could, until Helena fairly collapsed underneath her, gasping for breath.   
“Maybe you’re a good girl after all,” Myka teased.   
Helena chuckled breathlessly. “Oh I beg to differ but I’ll prove it in a moment.”  
Myka laid down next to Helena to catch her breath. Her breasts were out, her pussy was soaked. She needed to cum, and she hated that she wanted Helena to bring her over the edge.   
Myka licked her fingers, lazily. Helena was sweet, sticky. Myka wanted her to sit on her face.   
With messy fingers, Myka slipped her hand past her own waistband, into her panties, rubbed her pussy. She was a mess, she almost needed to change, in point of fact.   
Helena noticed.   
“Still randy, are you?” Helena chuckled. She reached over, slid a hand up Myka’s thigh, her body responded, she spread her legs.   
“I suppose so,” Myka said.   
“I seem to have caused a reaction in you, Agent.”  
“What’re you going to do about it?”  
Helena shifted, came to her knees, kissed Myka on the lips, and then slowly kissed down her body, kissed next to a nipple, pressed her teeth into her sensitive flesh, left a hickey that made Myka tense, suck air through her teeth, rub almost desperately at her clit.   
Helena grabbed Myka’s hand, pulled it away from her pussy, undid Myka’s pants, pulled them past her hips, halfway down her thighs, then grabbed her legs and lifted.   
Myka presented herself to Helena, who knelt between her thighs, and licked.   
Helena’s tongue was hot, dexterous, and it sent shocks through Myka’s body that made her almost frantic.   
“Oh God,” she moaned. “Oh that feels good.”  
Helena chuckled, the vibrations sent shivers through Myka’s pussy, and then Helena sucked on her lips, parted her with a lick, and dipped a finger into her. Myka moaned, her body tensed, and she was desperate for more.   
Helena licked faster, sucked directly on Myka’s clit, sent her spiraling, she was already so close to cumming.   
Helena kept it up, pushed a finger deeper into her, and then a second one, pumped in and out of her desperate, wet pussy.   
She was so needy, it was almost unseemly, but Helena knew what she was doing and the feeling made her brainless, desperate for nothing but the orgasm.   
“I wanna cum for you,” Myka whimpered. “Please, please make me cum.”  
Helena said nothing, only focused her attentions better, finger fucked her faster, licked and sucked at her lips with more intensity, the pressure built inside her, a wave that crested until a third finger dipped into Myka, she felt full, almost stretched, and then Helena said—  
“Cum for me,” and sucked on her clit, pressed against her g-spot at the same moment, and Myka exploded.   
She cried out, her legs clenched, she tried to rock away from Helena but she grabbed her hips, kept her in position, kept her legs up, and kept fingering her, kept sucking on her lips and clit, Myka almost blacked out, the pleasure overwhelmed her, and she came, shuddering, again, all over Helena’s fingers.   
Helena relented, left Myka gasping for breath. She laid Myka’s legs down gently, let her recover, laid down next to her.   
The concrete floor was cold against her back and ass, but that realization was a long, long way from how good it felt to cum all over Helena’s fingers and lips.   
“You are remarkably sweet,” Helena said, and licked her lips.   
Myka grabbed the front of Helena’s bra, tugged, drew the other woman to her, kissed her sloppily.   
They made out, Helena grabbed Myka’s tits, and they moaned together.   
After a moment, gasping, they broke, and just laid there, Helena half-straddling Myka, both with their pants down around their thighs.   
“I dislike you intensely,” Myka said.   
Helena said nothing.   
“But I think I’d like to try that again.”  
Helena smirked, and Myka didn’t look, she knew that smug little smirk would be on that angular face and Myka would have to kiss it off.   
“I would enjoy rather more moments like this,” Helena said. “Perhaps on a bed. Perhaps involving a strap or two.”  
“Indeed, Ms. Wells,” Myka kissed her again, and moved her hand between Helena’s thighs, for more. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> You can always come yell fandom feels at me on twitter @ thejollywriter


End file.
